The Promise
by Artistic Suicide
Summary: A story of love and procrastination. Cloud’s promise to Aeris.


To Whatever End…

By

Larpskendya

_Hi, this is just a little fic on Aeris's death. It's a little different…I think. Anyway, this proves that I CAN be happy! Yay! (Returns to usual morbid self)._

She knelt down on the altar, the saline taste of salt in her mouth, her breath panting, her heart shaking. A little pink dress in the home of her ancestors, the Cetra. Aeris. Thoughts raced through her head like silver butterflies, emotions pounded her heart and breaths scarred her lungs. She could feel them all trying to force their way into her head, the ghosts – no, that was too cliché – the _shadows _of her Cetra ancestors were trying to talk to her in this secluded spot, one of the few places where they actually could. Aeris shut her eyes.

_Cloud was running through the small city, his comrades trailing behind. His footsteps thudded on the ground, pounding in his brain, or was that his heart? Breath escaped his mouth as his hammering paces jolted his body, chanting a desperate rythem. Sephiroth was coming!_

"I know he's coming Cloud," whispered Aeris, looking away from his mind. She could read the spirit energy of the earth and it in turn gave her a veiw to her comrades' minds.

_Hurry saviour! You must hurry! _Somebody screamed in her mind. Aeris panicked. Her fingers fumbled in her hair, drawing out a glowing white orb.

"My mother's materia, completely useless…" laughed Aeris, remembering her conversation with Cloud in the church. If only he had known the truth. She held the materia as tightly as she could. She felt it burning and freezing her palm, yet it was as if she was feeling the pain at a distance. She felt as if she was looking down on herself.

_Tifa raced behind Cloud, her heart breaking. She struggled not to cry. She'd always wished that Cloud would come after her like this but…no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hate Aeris. But jealousy…she could do that…_

"Tell me what to do," Aeris commanded but for once, there was silence. Frowning, she chanted at small prayer of her own. Once she'd started, a million voices chimed in, the sound was a storm in her mind.

_Please, save the planet, Holy come, save the planet…_

**Why do you ask?**

The voice boomed, filling her consciousness, struggling against the confines of her soul. It was more than mere sound…it was the past present and future written down in stone. It was…

_I asked because the planet is in danger. The Crisis…_

**Why should I do as you ask?**

_Because I have summoned you, _replied Aeris, shocked by her daring. She didn't know who she was talking to but…well, it didn't sound like someone that she should be rude to. And yet…the voice sounded almost caring and protective. She felt safe.

**There will be a price…**

_It shall be paid…give me an answer…_

**Someone is coming! Hide me!**

Aeris slid the Holy back into her hair.

"Aeris?"

That voice. That voice which could evoke so many emotions within her….

She looked up.

And smiled.

His blue eyes radiated concern and love and…love? She looked away from the altar to see Tifa and Yuffie with shocked expressions on their faces. What had happened? What was wrong? She saw Cloud's sword hung loosely in his hand.

_I Understand, Cloud. I know what he does to you…_

She stood up and met his eyes and for one moment, for one perfect moment she allowed herself to believe that they would live happily ever after. She glanced upwards slightly, a sacrificial maiden on the altar. She opened her mouth to utter three little words…

Then the pain started. It blossomed below her ribcage and spread throughout her entire body, causing her breath to escape in a startled gasp. Her eyes widened in shock, a half smile still on her face.

_I don't understand…_

She felt a hard uncaring boot bush against her and she slid from the long silver blade, now crimson with her life blood.

_Sephiroth?_

She felt her loose braid coming undone and she distantly heard Holy leaving her.

_No! Don't go! Give me my answer…_

She felt herself falling forwards into a pair of strong warm arms. She was dying.

**Yes.**

Realisation dawned and Aeris smiled in Cloud's arms. She had fulfilled her duty. No time to tell Cloud how she really felt though.

_I love you. _

She hoped that he had heard her. The warmth of his arms started to fade.

_No, just a little longer, _she complained but she knew that it was time to go. She let her head fall back, let her eyes glaze over as she left.

Tifa stroked Aeris's still face in desperation.

_NO! Please don't go! You can have Cloud, I won't be jealous! I'm so sorry…_

She desperately repeated these thoughts in her mind, the guilt driving her mad. In tears, she fled from the altar.

Yuffie muttered the few scared words over her friend. Technically, Aeris was not Wutain but Yuffie didn't care. She struggled for breath and then turned to Cloud. Her eyes widened as she noticed his unstained cheeks. He looked blank. Yuffie had hoped to hug him under the pretence of comforting him whilst really hiding her own tears but…he looked…a little confused. She didn't care anymore. She flung herself into his arms, stealing what little comfort she could. She was, after all, a thief. She hurried from the altar, unable to look at the flowergirl any longer.

Cloud looked at the body lying before him. It wasn't Aeris. It was an empty shell, abandoned by its owner. It looked a little sad, lying there, alone and unwanted. He sadly picked it up and walked away from the crystal-like room.

Cloud stood in the lake, holding the body, innocent and clad in pink, in his arms.

_Where are you Aeris? _He wondered. She did not answer. He let the body slip from his arms and sink. Aeris's…_its_ hand stretched out towards him as if beseeching him to hold on to it but he stood back and watched the hair fan out and the pink dress disappear within the sapphire waters. Slowly he got out of the lake.

_I'll look for you, Aeris, _he promised. _I'll look for as long as it takes, I'l search the universe and beyond. I'll find you…_

He turned to look at a young woman who, even in her current distress, managed to give him a comforting smile. Her eyes were so soft. Her arms were so welcoming. He found himself aching to get to know her better. Tifa…how many times had he overlooked her?

_Still. I'll take it slow. I barely know her, after all…don't I? Then why do I feel as if she's been in my life for ages?_

Slowly, Cloud walked towards Tifa, allowing the shadow of a smile to grace his features.

_I'll find you Aeris…_he promised. _But not today…_

_AN: There! Wasn't that happy? Well, I suppose that it depends on who you prefer…Aeris or Tifa. I know that this wasn't very good but it's been clawing at my mind, haunting my dreams…or was that just my midnight snack? Either way, if it's posted it's posted. PLEASE R&R! _


End file.
